


Work Accomplished

by LearnedFoot



Series: It's all about the science, sure [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: The first night after a first date that was a long time coming.(Sequel toStill Use Work)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: It's all about the science, sure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090625
Comments: 19
Kudos: 273





	Work Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> Thank you for donating to a great cause <3
> 
> A short, porn-y sequel to [Still Use Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339482). Probably makes sense to read that one first.

Peter can’t believe he’s kissing Tony. Freely, with abandon. In his apartment, after a date. A real date, with nice suits and steak and wine and lingering over coffee Peter can now taste on Tony’s lips.

And now this: kissing pressed against the wall next to Tony’s front door because they couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom, or even the couch. Tony’s hands are under Peter’s shirt, roaming freely while he presses against Peter’s mouth, demanding. Peter grips Tony’s jacket and tries to keep up without coming on the spot.

It’s a losing battle, and they both know it.

“Tony, I—” Peter gasps. He can’t find the breath to finish the sentence.

Tony pushes his thigh between Peter’s legs, a clear invitation to rut against him, like that very first time in the lab, when they were both pretending it was all for science. Peter takes him up on the offer, hips jerking forward. A whine spills, unbidden, from his throat.

“Go on,” Tony whispers, lips suddenly against Peter’s ear. His tongue darts out to trace the shell. “You know I love it.”

Peter comes with a moan, pants filling with sticky warmth and body going pliant. When he glances up, Tony is grinning.

“I don’t have to ask if you’re ready for more,” Tony jokes, grin reaching his voice. “But what do you say we move this to the bedroom?”

\---

They make their way to the bedroom in fits and starts, pausing to kiss against just about every exposed surface in the apartment.

There’s also a lot of talking on Tony’s part.

“I can’t believe this,” he says as he crowds Peter against the back of the couch. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“God, you taste amazing,” he murmurs between kisses in the kitchen, where they stop for much-needed water.

“I can’t wait to do all the things I’ve been dreaming about,” he growls, dragging Peter down the hall to his bedroom.

By the time he tosses Peter onto his bed, Peter is so hard it hurts.

“Look at you,” Tony says, standing over him. No, _towering_. That’s the right word: a thousand feet tall, and unbearably handsome. His fingers work skillfully at his tie as he observes Peter, eyes sharp. “Hard again already.”

Peter glances at his bulging erection. The inside of his underwear is slick with precome, so wet the spot is obvious even on the dark fabric of his dress pants, but he doesn’t feel embarrassed. He knows Tony doesn’t mind.

That realization fills him with warmth. He glances back up and shrugs. “You have that effect on me.”

“Do I, now? I never would’ve guessed.” Tony throws his tie to the side with aggressive nonchalance. Despite his affected cool, his cheeks are red, and his own hard-on is obvious. “The feeling is mutual, Mr. Parker.”

Peter sighs at the compliment, feeling it like physical touch, lightening-hot down his spine. It’s a struggle to stop his eyes from fluttering closed, but he doesn’t want to miss a second of Tony undressing.

Tony tilts his head, fiddling with his cufflinks.

“You know,” he muses. “We never tested the compliment thing. Do you think I can make you come just from talking?”

Peter’s dick twitches.

“Well.” He clears his throat. “There’s only one way to find out.”

\---

By the time Tony is naked, they have their answer: yes, Peter can come on compliments alone. Definitely, definitely yes.

And, also, holy shit, _Tony Stark_ is naked in front of him. Peter doesn’t have the words. He stares and stares, trying to memorize every detail. The crisscross of scars on his chest, the lightly-defined abs, the trail of hair leading down to—um. A really big dick. Like, really big. Not that Peter has a lot of experience in the matter but—yeah.

Peter swallows, mouth dry.

Tony smirks, as if he knows. Of course he knows.

“Didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to stare?” he says, but his voice trembles a little, and when he joins Peter on the bed his embrace is so soft it’s almost reverent.

\---

Peter ends up undressed, too, sprawled across the bed. In the process, he spots a familiar machine sitting in a corner, its Iron Man red limbs pulled tight to take up less space.

“Wait, you actually brought the fucking machine?” he asks, because that is maybe the one thing in the whole world that could distract him from Tony’s fingers teasing his nipples.

“You told me to,” Tony says, a hint of defensiveness in his voice. When Peter turns his attention back to him, there’s uncertainty in his eyes.

Peter sits up, pulling Tony into a long kiss. 

“You’re amazing,” he says, because Tony has been showering Peter with compliments all night. It’s about time he returns the favor. He kisses him again. “Insane.” And again. “The best.” Again. “I can’t believe you listened to me.”

Tony’s laughing by the time Peter’s done.

“Okay, okay, you’re going to give my ego an ego, kid.” He cups Peter’s chin. “Speaking of that thing, we have some decisions to make about where to start. Blowjobs? The machine? The real deal? I know the last one is new to the menu. We don’t have to—”

“The real deal,” Peter says instantly. “Then maybe the machine. But first the real deal.”

“You sure?” Tony asks, but he’s already reaching toward his bedside table, where he must keep his lube.

“Do you think I came up with this whole plan just to _not_ have sex with you when I had the chance?”

Tony tosses a grin over his shoulder as he rummages through a drawer. “And you call _me_ insane.”

\---

Sex is—

Yeah. Wow.

It shouldn’t be that big a deal. A fucking machine wrung thirteen orgasms out of Peter just last week. But it’s different on his back in Tony’s bed, Tony’s chest against his, both of them slick with sweat and burning want. Different with Tony’s hand on his hip, his lips brushing Peter’s nose and cheeks and eyelids. Different with Tony’s cock plunging into him, thick and warm.

It’s intimate in a way nothing else has been, not the blowjobs, not the hours splayed on the lab couch, not even the kissing.

He comes as soon as Tony bottoms out. Comes again a few minutes later, the first time Tony groans low and animalistic.

Finds the presence of mind to tell Tony, “Harder,” and then comes again when he follows the instruction.

Tony kisses him through it each time. Asks, “Is this okay? Do you need me to stop?” and looks at Peter like he’s a miracle when he replies, “Please, Mr. Stark, keep going.”

(Yeah, he noticed how Tony responds to the _Mr. Stark_ thing. Noticed, and likes it.)

By the time Peter is on the precipice of his sixth orgasm of the night, he can’t think straight, can’t make words, can’t do anything but cling to Tony as he pounds into him, babbling sweet nonsense.

It turns out when Tony’s close he talks even more than when he’s kissing, a constant stream of, “gorgeous, baby, you’re amazing, look at you, you feel so good, fuck, _Peter_ , god, yes, _fuck_ , I’m gonna, kid, fuck, so close—”

When Peter feels Tony spilling inside him, he comes so hard he loses track of time.

\---

As Peter basks in the afterglow, Tony disappears into the bathroom, only to reemerge a minute later with a bottle of water and a wet cloth. He sits up on the pillows and pulls Peter’s head into his lap, stroking gently through his hair with one hand while he wipes him down with the other.

Peter feels a little like a cat being spoiled, but he’s not complaining. He’s more than content to soak in the pleasure.

After a few minutes of gentle silence, Tony says, “So, Energizer Bunny, are you down for the count? Or…” His eyes dart to the corner where the machine sits.

Peter’s dick throbs, slightly painfully.

“Mmm,” he considers, eyes closing. Lying here feels really good right now. On the other hand, so does that machine. “Give me fifteen minutes?”

Tony laughs, a puff of a sound, delighted. “You’re incredible.”

“Says the man who built the fucking machine,” Peter replies, melting further into Tony’s touch. Maybe twenty minutes. Yeah, twenty minutes and he’ll be good to go for another round or five. “You’re the incredible one.”

“Very incorrect, but we can argue about it later.” Tony tugs Peter’s hair lightly, sending a shiver through his bed. “Rest up, super-kid. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

Peter can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
